Unbreakable
by SweetMoonPrincess
Summary: When Sam gets abducted one night and gets taken to some strange land, she does everything in her power to get her freedom back. Just one problem. Her powers are blocked by something and she is forced to submit to the one person she never believed existed. Well if Peter Pan thought he could break her will that easily, he thought wrong!.. I really(!) suck at summaries, sorry,..
1. Chapter 1 Neverland

"Move!.. Come on! Keep walking bitch!" Sam heard one of the guys yell at her before she was roughly pulled forward by the ropes bound around her wrists which only made her wrists burn even worse. They had been walking for what seemed like ours and she felt her knees buckle under the weight of the abuse she had been under the last couple of days and of the exhaustion of her body.

Her hands had been bound ever since she was captured and she had been blindfolded, making it hard to orientate herself.

She had absolutely no idea where or to whom they were taking her. But she had a feeling it couldn't be good. She had felt the fear, the men surrounding her, had been radiating and she couldn't shake the intense feeling off of herself. It was a feeling she had never sensed before.

The men had been hardly talking when they were around her and the only times thát she had heard them speak was when they threw insults at her and tried to intimidate her.

She had been on a ship, she gathered that much, but she had no idea how she had gotten there… One moment she was walking down the street and the other she was attacked, down in an alley and woken up on a ship. Somehow they had managed to overpower her. Something she still beat herself up over. How she could have let that happen.. How could she have been so stupid?!

She could have taken them all down, she was way stronger than all of them combined.. what the hell had blocked her power!?

She felt the rope attached to her hands suddenly loosen, making it seem the man stopped walking.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" she purred.. sensing the tension hanging around them. She would let them know she felt somewhat nervous as well. She could see, she couldn't move.. and without her powers she felt almost naked.

"Shut up!" someone snapped at her. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so cocky.." someone else hissed in her ear. "Or things will get real nasty real quick for you.." the guy threatened. Somehow she felt it wasn't just a mere threat..

"Getting scared huh?.. You should be" he taunted. "Not really, are you!?" she replied with much more arrogance and confidence in her voice than she really felt.

He had no time to response as she heard leaves rustling around them again. She still couldn't see a thing but from the sound of the footsteps there were a lot more people around than before.

"Here she is!.. Just like we promised!"

"You satisfied?!" Sam heard a familiar voice call out. She didn't miss the slight tremble of fear and insecurity in his voice.. just like she didn't miss that familiar tension hanging in the air again.

"_Who are they so afraid of?" _Sam thought.

"Not yet!..How do I know she isn't just some random girl you plucked from the street?" she heard someone say. She didn't recognize the voice so she reckoned it belonged to one of the people that had approached them.

Sam was suddenly pulled forward again. "Ah! Some warning please!" she yelled at the men. She didn't care if she was supposed to be afraid, she didn't care she was being sold out.. no.. right now.. she was pissed! Pissed about being dragged around like a prisoner, being bound for days until her wrists were sore and burning, pissed about being blindfolded.. Pissed she didn't have her powers and just pissed that she had let herself get caught in this situation and didn't know what the hell was going on.

She was answered by someone kicking her against the back of her legs, forcing her down on her knees.

She was roughly pulled by her hair making her wince.

Her scarf was pulled to the side. She knew what could be seen there. She had a tattoo on the right side of her neck. A tattoo of a butterfly. She had it placed somewhat years ago and it meant a great deal to her then, and still did. Where others saw a mere butterfly, she saw a reminder that she could and would survive everything until the day she gave up willingly. Every time she looked at it in the mirror she was reminded of her past, what she had been through and how she could survive everything as long as she fought for it.

"You see?.. It's her!.. The one you wanted"

"Good.. very good!" she heard the guy from the other party say again.

"Now.. Our reward….?" she heard one of the men who had taken her utter carefully.

"Ofcourse.." came the reply.. but somehow it had an evil ring to it.

She heard footsteps again and she also heard someone chuckle.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" someone called out..

_Whhhsssj! _She felt a wind rushing down her face. She heard a loud scream near her and suddenly the tight hold on her hair was gone.

The impact send her falling forward towards the ground. She was able to twist her body just in time so that she fell to her side instead of face down into the dirt. Her hands were still bound behind her back, but with the chaos going on she didn't think anyone paid any attention to her. She rolled onto her back and pulled up her knees so she could move her arms from her back to the front. She immediately pulled off her blindfold and took in her surroundings.

She was in a clearing in a forest and there was panic. That was all her mind could process right now. Some pirate-looking guys were screaming and trying to fight off arrows that were coming from every direction and were being shot from between the trees. She couldn't make out any faces for all the figures were hooded.

Several men were lying on the floor, most of them had arrows protruding from their bodies. The men around her were screaming and running in all kinds of directions trying to get away from the massacre.

She was desperately trying to magically 'poof' the ropes around her wrists gone, but something was still blocking her magic. So instead she went for the second option her mind was screaming at her.. Run!"

She ran.. she ran as fast as her legs would take her without looking back. She ran into the dark woods, leaving the screaming far behind her. But it didn't take long before she heard shouting behind her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw she was being chased.. That was a mistake..

Because by looking back she didn't see a tree root sticking out of the ground sending her whirling to the ground fast. She was able to break her fall with her arms just in time, but by the time she had scrambled back up she was surrounded.

She could now see the hooded figures were teenagers.. just like her. It was a group of about nine boys coming from all angles towards her.

They kept closing in on her until her back hit a tree and she had nowhere to go.

Another boy made his way towards her coming from behind the group..

The others made way for him, making Sam believe he was their leader. He stopped a few feet away from her.

"Who are you!?" Sam tried to keep her face as emotionless as she could and she scolded herself when she heard the slight tremble in her voice, betraying how she really felt.

His eyes were glinting with malice and his face was graced with a wicked grin. 

"Welcome to Neverland, Samantha.."


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the follows and fav's. I never expected this reaction.. but I love it! **

**I really hope you guys love this chapter as well! I have a week off from work and college, so I will try to update a little faster and more this week! :D**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. English isn't my mother language, but I'm trying to get better at it.. so bear with me ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but sadly I don't own any of the characters.. except for Sam ;P

************************************************** *************************

**CHAPTER 2 - Trouble**

"How do you know my name..?" she started.. Quickly followed by another very burning answer..

"Wait.. what? Where am I?!"

The boy before her only smirked and chuckled evilly..

"Who are you?.." she asked carefully.

He took his time with answering.. He started walking half circles around her, seemingly taking in every inch of her appearance.

It made her nervous as hell. Something told her she wasn't going to like the answer to her question.

He looked at her injured wrists and frowned "That looks rather nasty.." he almost sounded sincere..

"Felix!" he called out and made a waving gesture at a boy standing close to him. 

A boy, about a head taller than she was started walking towards her. From what she could see from underneath the dark hood was blond, curly and messy hair. A huge scar was spread across his cheek and eye. Making his whole appearance kind of macabre..

As he ventured closer to her she tried to take another step back, only to be reminded that they had effectively cornered her.

Her failed attempt to somehow escape again had Felix smiling broadly and she heard chuckles all around from the other boys. This irritated her, which surprised even her, giving the fact that the most logical thing to feel right now is fear.. Not that she wasn't afraid.. it's just that she couldn't stand being laughed at.

She flinched when Felix grabbed her hands, waiting for the pain she was expecting. She was surprised when he started to gently work on the ropes around her wrists. They had been on for days and the skin underneath it was scraped and sore.

Sam turned to their leader again.. "Who áre you!?" she demanded.

He smiled wickedly.. "You've probably heard of me.. my name is Peter.. Peter Pan.."

"Peter Pan.." she repeated, dumb struck. "Peter Pan.. yeah right.. let me guess, Tinkerbell's just around the corner as well huh?" she replied sarcastically.

He raised his eyebrows playfully.. the wicked grin never leaving his face.

'Who..are..you!?" she demanded, getting more irritated by the minute.

"I believe I just told you.." he repeated pensively holding his chin with his hand, making a real show of it.

"You're crazy, you know that?!" she spat..

She didn't give the boy claiming to be Peter Pan a chance to reply because as soon as she felt the ropes slide off her wrists, her intuition took over and she took a chance.

She grabbed Felix's knife from his side and shoved her elbow into his stomach causing him to stumble backwards. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of her, using him as a human shield while she pressed the knife against his throat.

Immediately every weapon that the boys had available, which were mostly bows and arrows, were aimed at her, ready to kill.

'Peter Pan' held up a hand, telling to boys to hold it.

"You're fast.. I must say, I didn't see that one coming.." He smiled appreciatively.

"You wíll let me go!" she threatened. "Or your little buddy here will be history"

He cockily raised an eyebrow and laughed. "So whát exactly was your plan? I mean, you múst have noticed this small variety of weapons aimed at you.. Did you really think you could get away?"

She knew he was right, but he didn't have to know that.. so she decided to try bluffing herself out of this situation, trying to forget about the possible 'negative' outcomes for her..

"You don't know me.." now it was hér turn to grin wickedly "I can take you all out with one..single..blow.." She bluffed and she prayed to god he didn't know about the tiny fact of her M.I.A. power..

He chuckled at her threat and started pacing half circles around her again. "I really like your fire.. It will be of great use in the future.. Yóu will be of great use to me.. I can feel it"

"What the hell do you want from me!?.."

Instead of answering her question he looked at her wrists again.

"That's a nice bracelet you got there"

She followed his eyes to where a black wristband was around her wrist, just above where the ropes had cut and burned her skin.

Her eyes widened..

How could she not have noticed earlier?! how she have been so stupid! She scolded herself again.

'Peter' chuckled when he saw realization dawning onto her face"

"Whoops.." He taunted. "You made a mistake there Samantha.."

"Looks like someone's in a bit of trouble.."

'Peter' raised his hand and the knife she was holding to Felix's throat was suddenly pulled from her grasp by an invisible force, embedding itself deep into a nearby tree.

Sam stared at it for a second, bewildered. Felix took advantage of her distraction by grabbing the arm that had just been holding the knife to his throat and turned it around forcefully eliciting a loud painful groan from her. He quickly turned her around until he had her pushed up against the tree with her arms painfully twisted behind her back.

She tried to struggle, but with every move she tried to make she felt a stinging pain in her shoulders from the strain on her twisted arms. She did not stand a chance against Felix. Not in the position he had her in. He was at least a head taller than she was, not to mention physically stronger ánd she was still worn out from being dragged and pushed around for days.

"What do you want!?" Sam screamed at 'Peter' followed by 'Ah!, let me go!' when Felix tightened his hold on her. She could almost hear the bastard grinning behind her.

"You réally don't know?" Peter answered a bit surprised, but not at all unwilling to tell her.

From the corner of her eye she could see him coming at her until she could almost feel his breath on her skin.

He stared at her, almost looking like he was trying to read her thoughts, for a moment before he nonchalantly leaned back against the tree she was being pushed against by Felix.

"You réally don't know?" he repeated, this time fainting surprise. He grinned. "Well then, let's make it a little game.. A puzzle to solve" he playfully raised his eyebrows.

She just glared at him, wishing with all her heart that looks really could kill..

"Oh, come on!.. I'll give you a little hint." He continued.

She couldn't speak, she didn't trust her own voice to not tremble if she spoke. She refused to let him see the fear she felt. She wouldn't give in to him.. never.

He leaned in to her until she could really feel his hot breath against his skin. "You see, you wíll be mine.. you wíll give in to me..'' he whispered in her ear.. his voice dark and filled with malice that send shivers down her spine..

So.. like it? Tell me what you think! It's what keeps me going ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Escape plan

**Omg! Tonight I watched the 4****th**** episode of OUAT and all I could say afterwards was Holy *** :P**

**Whát an episode! I absolutely loved it and ofcourse I just hád to start writing right away :P**

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! :D  
Some people asked for smut.. well don't worry.. the smut's coming ;) Gotta work up to it! :D**

**I'm trying my best not to have Sam turn into a Mary-Sue and to get Peter's character right.. I hope I'm doing it right ;)**

**Anyway.. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll be back really really soon!.. :D .. I promise ;)**

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did, but sadly I don't own any of the characters.. except for Sam ;P

************************************************** *************************

As soon as she opened her eyes, she groaned, wishing she hadn't. It wasn't because of the bright sunlight that seemed to burn into her skull, making her headache even worse..

No, it was because of that god awful smirk of his staring right back at her.. The same smirk she saw just before she was knocked out by, who she guessed was Felix.

She made a mental note to repay him for the bump on her head.. the bastard..

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he mused, again with the eyebrow thing.

She carefully opened her eyes again. She groaned realizing she was bound again. She looked up to find her wrists bound to a thick tree branch this time. She looked back at Pan. "Really?!.." she sighed..

'You know.. I really wished we didn't have to do that".. he said as he followed her gaze up "But you really didn't leave me any choice.. As long as I can't trust you to not try to escape, I'll have to make sure you do not get a chance to."

"Well then I guess I'll be hanging around here for a while.. 'cause there is no way in hell I'll ever be your little slave" She bit back.

"whoa.. slave?!.. You make it sound so cheap and bad.." he laughed.

"Isn't that what you want?! We both know what that thing around my wrist means" She spat, nodding her head into the direction of her wrists.

"Now Sam.. You don't mind if I call you Sam, do you?.. I've heard many stories of what you are capable of and I múst say, I can't wait to see you in action.." He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"I told you before that you could be of great use to me.. I meant what I said. I can really use someone like you in my merry band here in Neverland. That's why I sent those men to bring you here.. I've got great plans for you Sam.."

"Now about that thing.." He gestured up to the band around her wrist. "In order to get you here without too many casualties, I hád to take some safety measures.."

"Well, I'm here now.. get it off!" she snapped.

Peter laughed "And risk you turning against me..?" he shook his head. "Don't think so.."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Sam you must understand óne little thing.." he took a step towards her. "_I_ am in control here."

Her eyes widened. 

"Something to chew on." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"Sick bastard" she murmured. Somehow she didn't dare to call after him.. After all, shé was the one bound to a tree, and powerless.

Now that he had left, she had a chance to take in her surroundings.

She was in a clearing again. In the middle of it was a campfire surrounded by a few logs. She guessed they used them as benches.

At the edges of the clearing she saw what she thought were sleeping places. They weren't the traditional kind. Blankets and cushions lay on the ground and above them hung some very large leaves. They were bound to the trees with vines, creating a roof over the blankets. 

Some of the boys she encountered earlier walked around the camp but also some she didn't recognize.

A few of them dared to shoot her a glance but most just kept doing what they were doing and completely ignored her. 

Something she was grateful for. When she was held at the ship she had no idea what they wanted from her. She had had no idea why her power was blocked and she just couldn't get her head around how they were able to overpower her. Now she knew, she could finally start working on an escape plan without anyone paying too much attention to her. 

Night came quickly. By the time she had figured out an escape plan, the fire was burning and the boys, including Peter Pan sat down around the fire. 

She was hungry and tired from the constant strain on her arms. They had bound her in a way that her feet barely touched the ground and she had nothing to support her own weight with, making the strain on her arms unbearable. 

"Step one.. being able to move.." she murmured, looking up to where she was bound to the branch, desperately trying to squirm out of the ropes, but they were too tight.

She looked around, trying to find something to support her weight. Behind her she noticed a rock. Not a very big one, but large enough for her to stand on and relieve some of the pressure on her arms.  
She starting swinging her body back and forth so she could reach it. She tried to shove it forward with her feet. After a few tries she succeeded and she planted her feet on it.

Somehow it had looked bigger when she'd first seen it, because she found that there was barely enough space to place both of her feet on it… and her feet really weren't thát big..

She glanced at the campfire. _"Good, everyone's still there"_. She thought.

She focused on struggling with her bounds again. "Come loose, god..damnit!" she cursed under her breath.

"You know you could've just asked" His voice startled her, making her lose her balance and slide of the rock. "Ah!" she yelled when the ropes cut in to her skin because of the sudden pull down. "You son of a .."

"A.a.a.. No need to get nasty about it" He chuckled while he held up his index finger disapprovingly.

"What do you want?!" she snapped, squirming again to relieve the pressure that had returned all of a sudden.

"You're not trying to escape are you?" he said, feigning he was hurt because of it.

"Of course not.. What would make you think that?!" she replied sarcastically making him laugh.

"I like your fire Samantha.. I really do.."

"Good for you…. now let me go!" she replied, giving him her sweetest smile, looking all innocent.

He started to pace around her, continuing as if he hadn't heard her.. "But underneath that tough demeanor and attitude lies something entirely else.. aren't I right.. Sam?"

"No idea what you're talking about.." she replied coolly.

"Oh, I think you do.." he was all serious again, taking a step towards her so she could feel his hand going through her hair and his breath on her skin, causing the hair on her neck to stand up straight.

She straightened herself as much as she could, given the circumstances she was under.

"Peter Pan.. wasn't it?.. Do nót make the mistake of thinking you know me! See I'm nót your everyday girl, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you.. I wíll get out of here and when I do.. well… let's just say things will end badly for you and your friends, so I suggest you let me go before things will get out of hand.." she threatened.

"You're not really in a position to make empty threats Samantha.." he hissed, every sign of his earlier mirth gone as if it had never been there..

"What makes you think my threats are empty?!" she hissed back. 

He narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her a handful of her hair, roughly pulling her head back. "Because you're not getting out of here.." he whispered fiercely into her ear.

Right after he had said that he snapped his fingers. Suddenly she was no longer tied to the tree. The strain on her arms was gone and there was nothing to keep her up anymore. She fell to the ground hard without anything breaking her fall. "ah.." she groaned…

From the corner of her eye she could see him still standing behind her.

"Get up!" he ordered.

Still trying to recover from her fall, she managed to get up on her knees. It seemed to be enough for him as he kneeled down next to her, once again grabbing her hair and pulling it back so she was forced to look at him.

"Understand this Samantha.. I am nót to be trifled with." he hissed "Consider Neverland to be your new home, cause you're not ever getting off this Island"

"You can't keep me here against my will forever!.."

He chuckled, the sound was filled with malice.

"Oh.. yes I can.. but I won't have to.. you see when I'm done with you, you won't want to leave this place anymore.. You'll wánt to stay here of your own free will.." he whispered.

"When you're done with me?!" she nearly screamed.

"You have a strong will.. I'll just have to break it.. not entirely.. just enough for you to obey me.."

"Go to hell!" she spat.

The last thing she heard was his laughter before everything went dark..

He carefully picked her up after he had put her under a sleeping spell, carrying her to one of beds she had noticed earlier.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

….

"How are we going to do that?" Felix asked Peter questioningly..

"So far, she's done nothing but resist us.."

"Don't worry.. All i have to do is break her.. she will do everything I want her to.." He smirked.

"Well, so far she's not breaking.." Felix replied carefully.

"Give it time.. sometimes all it takes is hitting the right nerves.." Peter replied as he watched her sleeping peacefully. Something that seemed a bit off, but he didn't mind seeing.

"Just give it time…"

**I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Hint.. Reviews keep me going ;P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey guys! I'm back. It took me a little longer to write this chapter.. I've written and rewritten it twice. I really hope you guys like it! :D**

**It's a little longer than the other chapters… :P You'll finally find out what Sam looks like in this chapter. More will revealed in the following chapters.**

**Have fun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!... sadly.. :( **

**Chapter four**

_Sam woke up to the sound of crying.. The forest was dark, she reckoned it was midnight. She lay in a bed and her hands were no longer bound. She but had no idea how she had gotten there.. only that somehow she had lost consciousness. _

_There was no movement around her and from the dark silhouettes lying across the camp she gathered the lost boys to be asleep. A perfect time for her to get some exploring done and perhaps even an escape.._

_She ventured out of the camp but quickly realized she had no idea where to go to.. The only thing she saw around her were trees, plants, weeds, and more trees.._

_She heard something crack behind her and quickly made up her mind. "Anywhere but in the hands of hím.." she thought.. she tried to listen to the crying and follow the sound, but it seemed to be éverywhere.._

_After walking through the woods for about ten minutes it felt as if the sky grew even darker until there wasn't even the tiniest spark of light anymore for her eyes to adjust to... The crying grew louder and louder and the air around her seemed to thicken._

"_Samantha.." she thought she heard someone say her name.._

_Sam had seen enough movies to know this was a bad sign.. _

_She looked around her but saw nobody.. _

_The crying kept growing louder until it was ear deafening. _

"_Samanta.. it was you!" she heard another voice snap. She turned around to find out where it came from.. but there was no one there, and if there was, it was too dark for her to see.._

"_Who is there.." she managed to bring out.. sounding much more confident than she really felt._

"_Samantha.. come on sweetie!" another voice in the distance soothed.. "It's gonna be alright.." _

_Samantha's breathing picked up.. "No.. it can't.. it can't be.." she whispered as she recognized the voice.._

"_You killed them!" another voice screamed at her._

"_What?!.." she murmured.. "What.. what the hell?!" _

"_Don't deny it.. Yóu did it!" another voice followed up._

"_It was you!" _

"_It was your fault"_

"_No!.." she fiercely whispered.. mostly to herself to keep her courage._

"_If it weren't for you.."_

"_You're pathetic.."_

"_It was you! Yóu did it!" By now the crying had changed.. it wasn't crying anymore. The crying had turned into screamed unintelligible words aimed at her.. _

_Sam realized that she knew all these voices.. she had heard them before.. she had heard their words before.. words she had desperately tried to hide from, to run from, words she tried to forget.. but now they were thrown back at her, creating and reopening the same wounds they did the first she had heard them.._

_She tried to run.. she ran as fast as she could through the trees, but the screaming followed her every turn she took._

"_Stop it!.. She yelled back. It isn't true.." she tried to convince herself._

"_You took the easy way out!" someone screamed._

"_Murderer!"_

"_NO!" she screamed back._

"_You'll never escape your past Samantha..!"_

_The voices were all screaming at her, following each other up at an even pace.._

"_No.." Sam whispered.. the world started spinning_

"_No.. No.. STOP!" Sam screamed covering her ears to try not to hear/listen to the voices.. She started to run.. trying to escape the screaming and taunting voices._

"_You can néver escape Sam…" one of the voices drew out.._

"_You're a monster! You not good for anything!"_

"_No wonder she dumped you!"_

"_I would have done the same thing!"_

"_You're worthless!.. No wonder you're alone! It is impossible to love someone like you!.. _

"_You're not good for anything.."_

"_little bitch!.." By now the words were weaving into each other.. leaving no space between the hurtful words._

"_No wonder they dumped you.."_

"_Everyone will leave you!.."_

"_You'll end up alone!.." the voices taunted and screamed._

"_You're a thief!.."_

"_criminal!.."_

"_Witch!"_

"_You're a Monster!" The voices screamed all at once._

"_You can't escape.. You can't escape you destiny Sam…" the voices spoke and screamed until her world started spinning._

"_No escape!.." _

_The voices started to fade…_

_"Never…"_

"NO!" Sam screamed out. Sitting upright on the ground. She was panting heavily. Looking around she let her eyes adjust to the little light that shone through the trees, reflected by the moon. She was still in the camp. She was no longer bound to the tree but only by her hands in front of her again. It seemed her sore wrists had been treated, cause they were a lot less painful now.. too bad the power-blocking bracelet was still there.

The nightmare had seemed so real.. had félt so real.. It was like she could still hear the voices screaming at her.

But what she heard was no screaming.. it was the crying again.. the same crying she had also heard in her nightmare.

Little drops of sweat drops trickled down her neck.

Regardless it was real or not.. it had felt realistic as hell and she remembered every part and every word of it... the damage had been done.. old wounds had been reopened…

She needed some air, she needed to get away from the clearing..  
She stood up, something that proved to be a little difficult with bound hands and a still spinning mind but she managed to get up on her feet. She still felt a bit wobbly, but she trusted herself enough not to fall over.

Thankfully the boys around her all seemed to be asleep. She didn't see Peter of Felix anywhere, something that made her a bit nervous. She always liked to know exactly where her enemies were a habit she picked up while living her life in uncertainty. Always moving from one family to another at a young age, living day to day, never knowing who she could trust.

She ventured out of the 'safety' of the camp, just like in her nightmare. But this time the woods looked different. It was less dark and in the distance she could see the shimmering reflection of stars on a smooth surface.

Her eyes widened "Water.. could it be?" she whispered. She had not had anything to eat or drink for days. Probably the reason why she felt so weak.

Coming closer to the water she realized that it wasn't the sea surface she had seen. It was a small little lake in the middle in the middle of the forest. Something she normally would have thought very strange but now really didn't mind, seeing as she felt completely dehydrated.

She carefully knelt down on the 'shore' of the lake, still a bit shaken up from her dream. The lake was completely smooth. Not a wrinkle could be found on the surface. And with the moonlight reflecting on it, she could see her own  
reflection in the water.

She was a little shocked at what she saw. She had been taken over a week ago, she hadn't expected herself to look very neat, but this was really ridiculous. There wasn't any sign of her normally healthy looking face and her thick long blonde curly hair. She had dirt stains on the sides of her face. Her skin looked grayish from dehydration and her hair was muddled and looked like some kind of bird made a nest in it. The only things that hadn't changed were her eyes.. still the same electric color green.

"my god.." she whispered shocked at what she looked like.. "I'm a fucking mess.."

She really didn't want to look at herself anymore so she carefully let her hands sink into the water forming them into a little bowl and letting them fill with water. She brought her hands back up and drank from it. She repeated this twice more before throwing some water over her head. Desperately trying to detangle her hair and straighten it somewhat which was difficult since her hands were still bound.

"Venturing out of the camp at night?!" A voice behind her spoke. Startled, she quickly whirled around still kneeling next to the shore.

She wanted to make some snarky remark but somehow she was lost for words. She looked around her for a way out, but Felix had cornered her. It was either swim with bound hands and possibly drown or another nasty collision with that club of his.

She decided she didn't like either and just stayed put waiting for him to make a move.

"Pan isn't going to like this.." he continued.

She quickly rose from her submissive position raising her head up high. Looking him straight in the eye, not giving into that nasty feeling in her gut telling her she wasn't getting out of this mess very easily.

"Well, then don't tell him.." she bravely replied. For once her voice sounded exactly like she wanted it to.

"I can't ignore the fact that you tried to escape.." He smirked.

"Who says I was trying to escape.. I was merely going for a midnight stroll." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure you were…" Felix laughed.

She narrowed his eyes at him, still smiling. Not letting the fear she felt get the better of her.

"How's your head?" he grinned. This effectively wiped the smile from her face.

She glared at him. "So it wás you.. Must have felt sooo good, knocking out a harmless person".

Felix laughed again "Armless.. yes.. Harmless, not at all" he was all serious again. And once again it was her turn to grin, remembering how she had managed to overpowered him earlier and held a knife to his throat.

"Don't take it personally" Sam laughed.

"It's not your fault you're not fast enough to defend yourself from a girl.." she taunted. She didn't think the look on his face could get any darker, but that last comment did the trick.

She kinda liked this game they were playing.

"Walk!" he ordered, obviously trying hard to hold his anger in.

Sam couldn't help but smirk. Yes, she was still their captive, no she hadn't been able to escape, but somehow being able to provoke Felix like that felt like a huge victory.

He pushed his club in her back when she nearly tripped over a tree root. "Keep walking!" he nagged.

"I ám walking.. I just tripped.. you son of a b.." she hissed back swallowing the last word.

He pushed her again. "Alright.. alright! Just.. stop doing that!" she snapped back.

They walked silently for about ten minutes until they had reached the camp again. A fire was burning now, but there was still no movement. Felix led her to one of the logs around the fire.

"Sit!" he ordered again. This time she had no smart ass response ready and something told her by the look on his face, she better did as she was told. She'd get her revenge later, she promised herself.

Felix sat down on a log across from her. Sam found it kind of unnerving the way he glared at her.

"So.." she started. "Been here for long?" she said, trying to break the tension. Felix merely frowned. His gaze shifted to something behind her. He stood up and walked away.. just like that.

Sam looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Ofcourse it's you.." she turned her head back and rolled her eyes.

Peter took the seat Felix had just vacated. But instead of staring at her like Felix had done, he started sharpening his knife.

"Did you sleep well?" he casually asked, looking completely concentrated at holding the knife in front of the fire trying to determine if it was sharp enough.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering if it was really curiosity that led him to asking this question or whether he asked because he knew about her nightmare and he wanted her to know that and remind her of her dream.

"Like a baby.." she answered. The following grin on his face told her he knew about her dream.

"That so?" he replied smugly finally looking up from sharpening the knife.

"Good" he added when her face told him she wasn't going to give him an answer to that.

"Cause you're gonna need your strength" he said standing up. As he walked around the fire towards her she stood up quickly as well.

He stopped about two feet away from her still holding the knife. She tried to take a step back when he reached for her, but nearly tripped over the log. Peter grabbed her hands pulling her back up towards him. There was less than a feet space between them now. She was breathing heavily as his face was only inches apart from hers.

He startled her when he suddenly roughly cut through the ropes on her wrists and grinned.

From between the trees the lost boys suddenly appeared. She had never even noticed them not lying around asleep anymore.

They were howling, screaming and whistling like a bunch of vultures and surrounded them.

"Cause we're gonna play a little game.." he whispered

**So I really hoped you guys like it! :D The next chapters will give you more information about Sam :P**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The game

**He guys, I'm back!**

I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting for a week! I really didn't mean to. A few hours after I posted chapter four I came down with the flu. :( I don't recall ever having felt soooo bad in my life.. or even having been sick for an entire week.. anyway.. I've been feeling somewhat better today and started writing again. And to make it up to you guys I wrote the longest chapter I've ever written :P ten pages! Aren't you guys proud of me? (A)

I really hope you like this chapter! The next one is almost ready and coming up real soon :D

*************  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OUAT, except for Sam! :)  
*************

* * *

**Chapter five - The game**

"A game?.. what kind of game?" She asked distrustful.

He grinned wickedly as he pulled a piece of rolled up parchment from between his clothing**, **never taking his eyes off of her.

She took a step backwards, this time carefully making sure she wasn't going to trip over the log.

"You could call it hide and seek.." He continued when he noticed Samantha's frown. "..kind of" he added with a wicked smile.

"I am willing to strike you a deal Samantha.." he was suddenly very serious..

He held the parchment out for her to take.

She carefully took it from him and frowned when she unfolded it. It was a map of the island, or at least, that's what she guessed it to be. It had two red crosses on it, one on each side of the island.

"A map?.." she raised an eyebrow. "what do you want me to do with it?" she carefully asked, not sure if she even wanted to know.

"If you can make it to the other side of the Island without being caught, I will let you go.." He smiled.

"And if I don't?" she warily asked

He came to stand next to her and whisper in her ear."You'll stop fighting me and do as _I_ say."

A shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of that, but she didn't show him. Instead she raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Where's the catch?"

"What makes you think there is a catch?" he replied innocently.

"Cause there always is.."

He chuckled.. "Smart girl Samantha" he said appreciatively as he stepped away from her again.

"Among the way you will encounter certain.. obstacles" he continued, a grin gracing his face.

"What kind of obstacles?" she asked raising an eyebrow..

"Oh.. nothing special.. you'll find that out when you get to them" he replied casually.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"So.. Let me see if I got this right.. If I dón't make it.. I'll practically be one of your little slaves until the end of days.." She gestured at the lost boys around them.

He raised his eyebrows playfully but didn't interrupt her.

"On the other side.." she continued "If I make it to the other side of the island, you'll let me go and I will have my freedom back.."

"That's right.." he encouraged.

"Bút.. There wíll be obstacles.. and I gather they are nasty, painful, maybe even deathly.. So I could end up maimed, physically disabled or even dead and my future will not look all that rosy either if I were to remain on this island.."

Sam seemed to think on her options for a minute. She really liked the sound of a possibility he'd let her go, but what if she didn't make it? She'd be stuck here as a captive forever and forever seemed like an awfully long time. But still.. she had to try..

"It still doesn't sound really fair" Sam noted.

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you have magic and I don't" Sam replied dryly. "besides the fact that I'm a minority" she added as a side note.

"So I suggest a tiny adjustment.. no magic!" Sam more or less demanded.

"Fine" he agreed rather quickly. "No magic." To Sam's disappointment he didn't look worried at all, but she would make sure that would change. Suddenly it seemed as if her chances to actually making it to the other side, were doubled.

"Then it sounds like we have a deal.." she agreed.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You better run Samantha.."

* * *

As soon as Sam was out of hearing reach and disappeared between the trees, Peter called out to the Lost boys."Lace every weapon with Dreamshade"

"You want us to kill her?" Felix asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Of course not.." he replied casually as he stared after her.

"I want you to hunt her down.. make sure she doesn't make it to the other side of the island..by all means necessary.." He looked up at Felix, making sure his point wouldn't be missed "Even Dreamshade".

The malice that had started to look so natural on him graced his features once again.

"Come on boys…. Let's hunt!" He growled

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were already peeking through the treetops when Sam was running as fast as her legs would take her. The world around her moved in a blur as the adrenaline pumped through her body.

She could hear the howling and whistling of the lost boys behind her, reminding her to keep moving at all cost.

They seemed to be everywhere. Every turn she took, their dark shadows were looming behind every tree and every bush.

"You can't outrun us Sam" she heard his taunting voice rise up above the others' voices.

"_We'll see about that"_ she thought as she stopped for a moment. "I'm not gonna give up thát easily Peter Pan.." she murmured as she was trying to decide which way to go as the path before her was splitting up.

She didn't have long to decide as she heard the bushes behind her rustling and their voices nearing her.

"It's all or nothing" she whispered as she followed the path right.

She needed to get off the path, knowing they could easily track her and predict where she was going as they knew the island a hell of a lot better than she did.

Looking behind her she could see the first boys run through the trees. They were quickly gaining on her.

She ran across a small rocky clearing that lead to an ever rockier part of the woods. This new part led her up a hillside. The sharp rocks were everywhere, making it hard to keep her grip on the forest ground. She assessed the size of a rock in front of her wrong when she tripped and stumbled forward.

She lost her balance and her foot slipped causing her to fall sideways of the path. She saw the trees coming at her fast as she rolled down the hillside and landed in a pair of bushes.

Just then she heard the Lost boys shouting. Looking up she watched as they ran down the path she had just been walking on. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding, thanking whatever power was at work there that hid her under the bushes she had just fallen into.

She stumbled back up, brushing the dirt and leaves off of her already stained and ripped clothes.

"Well, at least I'm off the path.." she mumbled to herself, crouching low and moving the opposite way the lost boys ran off to.

She took the map from her pocket, trying to determine which way to go to get to the other side of the island.

After what felt like hours of running she stumbled upon another clearing. Potts and pans hung from the trees and once again makeshift beds lay all around, just like the one's at the camp.

An uneasy feeling came over her, seeing as this place looked a lot like Pan's camp. Her feeling couldn't have been more right because just as she was about to run through the clearing to the other side she heard them. About fifteen boys came up in front of her. She recognized Felix at the back of the group.

Some of them ventured closer to her and some of them kept their distance aiming their arrows at her.

One of them came running at her. She whirled around at top speed to try and flee through the trees again. What she wasn't aware of, was that one of the boys approached her from the side and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her arms to the ground.

Instinctively she brought up her knee, giving him a hard kick between his legs. He let go of her arms as he cried out in pain. She pushed him off of her, grabbed his knife from his belt and scrambled back up and took a few steps away from him, ready to take on the rest of them.

She turned around just in time to see an arrow fly towards her. She twisted her body to dodge it and lost her balance and fell again. She screamed out as she fell onto a rock and felt something pierce her side. She had no time to determine the damage the rock had done as she saw the lost boys coming at her again.

She stumbled back up to her feet, instinctively keeping a hand on her side and ran. She ran hard, not looking where she went. Anywhere was fine, as long as it was away from thém. She felt warm blood seeping through her fingers and dared not to look at it as she felt a stabbing pain in her side.

From the sound of it they were closing in on her. She had to do something to get them off her back, give herself some time.

Without thinking it through properly she glanced at the river streaming about forty feet below her and jumped. Just like before she rolled down the hillside hoping the bushes would hide her from their sight again.

The Lost boys had indeed not seen her make the jump as they once again ran past her into the jungle.

Sam got back up to her feet and resumed her path running the opposite way as before, still not stopping to assess her injury, too scared they would find out she had fooled them and came running after her again. According to the map Peter had given her she was on the right track again, leaving him and the Lost boys far behind her.

By running so fast and focusing on not to trip and not to pass out from blood loss she wasn't really looking in front of her so she nearly slipped when she whirled around a huge rock. Because she wasn't looking in front of her properly her body clashed with another. The force of the impact send both of them whirling to the ground eliciting loud groans from the both of them.

As soon as she collected herself she looked at the other, trying to process what had happened.

She had come into a collision with another girl. She was dressing in dark green rags. She wore a scarf around her neck in the same dark color. She had curly blond hair which was tied up into a loose bun.

Sam immediately stumbled back up and pulled out the knife she had just claimed from the lost boy. "Who are you?" she growled, still clutching at her side trying not to pass out.

"Well I could ask you the same thing!" the girl replied as she got up as well. obviously irritated she wiped the dirt from her clothes. Not that it made that much of a difference, Sam thought.

Sam decided she didn't want to spent the little time she had on time-consuming, probably unnecessary caution, seeing as she was still being chased and she had no idea how long I'd be until they found out she had fooled them. So she decided to give her name straight away, hoping the other girl would do the same.

"I'm Sam.. who are you!?"

"Sam?.. That's a boy's name" she replied.

Sam ignored her as she asked again. "Who áre you!?"

"Alright, alright..I'm Tinkerbell" she replied agitated.

"Tinkerbell?!" Sam repeated.. perfectly aware of the fact that she wasn't really allowed to be surprised, seeing as she had already been kidnapped by Peter friggin Pan.. She was also aware that she was openly staring at her, but somehow couldn't get her mouth to shut again.

Sam put a hand against her forehead as she closed her eyes. Her brain really needed some time to process all this weirdness..

"Are you alright?" Tinkerbell asked carefully.

"Ofcourse!" Sam snapped back, letting her arm fall down against her leg. "Ofcourse I'm fine.. why wouldn't I be.. I mean.. I've only been roughly kidnapped, drugged, bound, taken to Neverland, chased, made Peter Pan my arch enemy.. oh and now I stumbled upon Tinkerbell!" she nearly shouted out of pure exasperation. "Of course I'm not okay!" All of the tension that had been building up inside of her came rushing out.

Tinkerbell held her hands up in front of her, trying to calm Sam down. "It's okay.. I'm not going to hurt you.." she tried.

"You're not?" Sam replied skeptically "Well, then you'd be the first!."

"You said Pan's chasing you?" she switched the subject.

"Yes.. and those lost puppy's of his." Her tone dripping with disdain.

Then something happened Sam hadn't expected. The girl in front of her began to laugh..

"I like you" she laughed and pointed at her. "You're funny."

Sam's eyes widened, trying to comprehend what was happening. She lowered her knife as she didn't think the girl would harm her and because her laughter was kind of contagious.

As Sam lowered her knife Tinkerbell noticed the blood that had left a huge stain on her white shirt frowned. "You're bleeding." Tinkerbell closed the distance between them as she pulled away her other hand from the wound and examined her injury.

"It's nothing" Sam quickly replied and took a step back.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me" Tinkerbell defended.

Before Sam had a chance to argue with Tinkerbell she continued. "My place is very close.. I could treat that wound for you.. It'll only take a sec." she offered.

Sam really didn't want to stray from her path, especially not now she had a head start but she also knew the fairy was right.. Her injury wasn't nothing and it was weakening her. If she wanted to make it to the other side of the island then she was going to need all of her strength and no injury to slow her down.

"Alright.." Sam agreed "But I do nót have a lot of time" she emphasized.

"Follow me" Tinkerbell ordered and they disappeared through the bushes.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away from them.

"She tricked us" Felix realized.

"It can't be.. we clearly saw her going this way.. and there is no other way she could have gone from here" one of the lost boys argued.

"But If she hád taken this path we would have found her by now" Felix snapped at the lost boy as he looked around, looking for a way she could have escaped.

Felix pointed at a group of around seven boys. "You guys will follow this path." He ordered at which they immediately disappeared through the trees.

"And you are coming with me" he gestured at the remaining lost boys while already turning around.

* * *

Tinkerbell's home was nothing more than a tree house with a makeshift bed, a window and a few caskets standing around. On the walls hung a lot of trinkets, made of sea shells and other things she must have found on the island.

Tinkerbell motioned for Sam to sit on the bed and roll up her shirt. Sam watched her grab two small jars and a cloth.

What happened? Tinkerbell asked as she started working on the wound.

"I fell.." Sam replied dryly

"You don't say? Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow.

Sam sighed, knowing she wanted the entire story and she wasn't going to let her go without it.

"I was being chased by the lost boys. I had just managed to overpower one of them and steal his knife.. she waved said knife around to illustrate, when someone shot an arrow at me. I was able to dodge it just in time, but I lost my balance and slipped. I fell onto a sharp rock"

"Why does Pan want you?" Tinkerbell asked curiously.

"Beats me" she hissed, clenching her teeth together as Tinkerbell used some kind of burning liquid to clean the wound.

"I'm sorry' Tink apologized as she noticed her reaction.

"You really don't know?" Tinkerbell continued.

"No..all he said is that I would be of use to him.." Sam replied as she watched Tinkerbell stitch up her wound.

"Why? Do you know something?!" She asked as she noticed Tinkerbell wouldn't meet her eyes anymore.

"No.." came the reply.

Sam didn't think twice as she shot up from her seat and pushed Tinkerbell against a nearby wall, pressing the knife against her throat.

"You answered a little bit too quickly for your own good.." Sam hissed. "What do you know?!"

"Just calm down.." Tinkerbell started but quickly shut her mouth again as she felt the knife press deeper into her skin.

"I am done with keeping calm! I want the truth… now!" Sam nearly screamed.

"Alright.. A while ago I overheard Pan and one of his Lost boys talking.. I heard how they were looking for a girl that would help protect this land. A magical girl.. that's all I know.. I swear" Tinkerbell pleaded.

Sam let her go and Tinkerbell instantly grabbed her throat, feeling the small cut the knife had left.

"I'm sorry for that.." Sam apologized as she saw the damage the knife had done. She actually felt guilty for attacking the fairy like that. "I really didn't mean to.." Sam continued only to be roughly interrupted by Tinkerbell. "It's alright!.. stop apologizing"

An awkward silence followed as Tinkerbell moved to treat the cut on her throat.

"You think they meant me?" Sam inquired, already fearing the answer.

"Are you magical?" Tinkerbell replied.

Sam sighed and looked at her wrist. "Sort of.." she said sadly.

* * *

"Have you found her?" Peter demanded, irritated by the fact that she had managed to gain speed and was quickly getting closer to the other end of the island without being caught yet.

"No.. She tricked us" Felix informed him, sounding just as irritated but also a bit nervous.

"How?!" Peter demanded to know.

"I don't know!.." Felix snapped back, quickly realizing his mistake as Peter raised his eyebrows at Felix's tone of voice. "but I do know she's hurt" Felix quickly added, hoping to make up for the way he had just spoken to him.

It had worked, for the new information seemed to have piqued Peter's interest.

"Hurt?" he repeated curiosity clear in his voice.

"I watched her fall as she dodged one of our arrows. When she got back up she was bleeding severely.." This seemed to please Peter.. a lot.

"It didn't look like a minor injury either" Felix continued creating a wicked smile on Peter's face.

"Good.." He replied. "really, really, good."

"She can't have gone far.." Felix drawled out.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Peter asked a bit irritated Felix wasn't yet moving.

"Get her!"

* * *

"Thank you for treating my wound.. but I have got to go now". Sam informed Tinkerbell.

"You can't go now.." She argued. "It's growing dark already.. The jungle is way too dangerous at night, especially if you don't know your way around".

Sam glanced through the window and realized Tinkerbell was right. It wás getting dark already and she had enough trouble finding her way through the jungle as it was.

"If they are really chasing you, then you'll stand no change once it gets really dark" Tinkerbell told Sam. "You can stay here for the night.. get some rest.. they won't look for you here.." she added.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I just threatened you.. How do I know you won't kill me or sell me out to them while I'm asleep."

Tinkerbell smiled. "Because you're alone and you're scared.. I get it".

"I'm not scared" Sam frowned indignantly. "Ofcourse not.." Tinkerbell laughed as she threw a couple of blankets Sam's way. "You can take the bed."

* * *

_The bell rang throughout the shop as a young girl came whirling in, running through the door and nearly running into the old woman who owned the shop._

"_Grandma Tams!" the girl shrieked joyfully. "I picked these flowers for you.. you like them!?" Her big eyes hopefully looking up at the old woman. "They are wonderful my dear!" Grandma Tams replied visibly making the young girl smile even wider._

"_Will you tell me another story?"the young girl asked. "Again?.. I told you one just this morning.." Tams replied._

"_Oh come on, grammy Tammy" she playfully whined. "Please tell me more.. you know how I love these stories!" _

"_Oh.. alright, alright" The older woman sighed and let herself be pulled away to their corner._

_The young girl pushed her into a nice and comfy old chair while she plopped down on the ground._

"_Just óne story.. and then you'll go back home. Got it young lady?!" she tried to sound stern but the young girl before her knew better and gave her a broad smile. "Promise Tams!" she beamed._

_The old woman still marveled over the way the young girl had managed to keep that joyful smile and positivity in her life.. after all she had already been through.. but here she was, begging to hear another story, eager to learn more about a world where no one was unhappy and dreams could really come true.._

_She sighed. She felt sorry for the girl.. for not being able to give her what she really wanted.. A home._

_She was happy she could do this for her, but she just wanted to see the girl really happy. The young girl never showed it or talked about it when she was with her, but she knew how those people treated her.. she knew how they had only taken her in for the money.._

_It made her very sad, but just one look into those hopeful young eyes gave her hope, hope that this young butterfly would one day be able to spread her wings.. and find her happy ending, one way or another.._

* * *

Sam wasn't plagued with another nightmare this time. This time she had dreamt about someone who had meant a lot to her when she was young.. someone she had loved with all her heart.. someone she had lost..

When she woke up it was still quite dark outside but she could tell the darkness would soon make place for another day. Tinkerbell was still asleep when she took the map and snuck out to continued her way to the other side of the island.

Tinkerbell had spoken the truth. No one had come to find her there and no one was waiting for her to climb down the stairs of the tree house. She had finally been able to get some sleep and build up some energy. Her side did still hurt but the pain had lessened incredibly.

The jungle was still sleeping. Sam thought it was too quiet for her liking. Something bothered her.. she didn't quite know what it was, but her something was wrong with the whole picture.

That was when he decided to make his presence known.

"Hello Samantha" he drawled out making her stop dead in her tracks. Turning around she saw him. "Felix.." she acknowledged. Somehow he looked different, perhaps it was because he wasn't carrying his club this time.

"You tricked us.." he took a step closer to her. "Did I?.. I wasn't aware" she replied coolly.

"Where are your buddies Felix?" It hit her when he didn't answer but just glared at her. "Have you come alone?" she asked astonished. "Really?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"I wanted to make sure I was right.. the rest will be here soon" he drawled out smirking.

Sam narrowed her eyes "Then I'd better run.. don't want to disturb your little reunion" she smirked, sounded much more confident than she felt. Inside her heart was beating like crazy. She had been able to outrun them multiple times already, she wasn't planning on getting caught now.

"See ya later Felix" she snapped and turned around to run. Felix immediately set off in pursuit, but she was fast and she wasn't planning on slowing down.

They were almost equally matched in speed. Sam ran up a hill towards a cave she had run past earlier, hoping she could hide there. But his long lean body was moving faster than Sam had expected. He was closing in on her. "Damn it!" she muttered realizing she wasn't gonna be fast enough.

She could see the cave now but he could see it as well, meaning she wouldn't be able to hide there anymore.

Instead she quickly ran up the side of the cave, which was covered with moss and grass. Felix on the other hand took a big jump and somehow landed next to her on top of the cave, grabbing her arm forcefully and pulling her back against him. It all happened so fast she hardly had time to process what was happening when the top of the cave underneath their feet started to move.

They heard rocks falling down as the cave was starting to crumble. They looked at each other in pure shock before they too were swallowed by the collapsing cave.

Sam fell on the hard ground. She had barely missed the rocks that had already fallen down. The last thing she saw was Felix's unconscious body and the darkness of the cave closing in on her before she too was swallowed by unconsciousness.

**I really, really hope you guys liked this chapter.. I had so many ideas for this part of the story, but I just couldn't fit it all into one chapter, so the next one is coming up real soon! :D**

**Suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome! and reviews ofcourse! :D:D:D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6 Truths and revelations

**Hiii.. Thanks so much for all your reviews! They really motivate me :) I love them! So sorry I took me again a week to update.. don't really have an excuse this time, perhaps for the fact that I had a few exams this week (i blew...).. Anyway! I really hope you guys like this chapter.. please read & review :)**

* * *

**Chapter six**

The cave was engulfed in darkness, save for a small bundle of light shining through the cave wall.

When Same came to, she felt her muscles object to her trying to move. Some of the rocks of the cave had fallen on her. She gathered she had been lucky, for they weren't very large and heavy. 

She couldn't say the same thing about Felix. When she looked around she noticed suspicious pile of rocks. He was almost completely buried under a blanket of dust and rock.

She scrambled up, ignoring the pain she felt in her body, and crawled towards the pile which she believed to be covering Felix's body.

She listened but there was no sound, nor any movement.

"There's no way you survived this.." she muttered and decided she wasn't going to waste her time and energy on digging him up. 

With great difficulty she managed to get up on her feet and take a better look at her new surroundings.

The front of the cave had completely collapsed, blocking the only way out by creating a new wall of fallen rocks that used to serve as the cave ceiling. About ten feet up there was a little hole in the 'wall', allowing a small bundle of light to shine through. The space left in the cave wasn't very big, just big enough to hold a small handful of people.

She started to lift up rocks and throw them on a heap, hoping she would be able reach the hole through which the light shone in and make it somewhat bigger. Just big enough for her to escape.

She was disappointed to find that there were hardly any rocks for her to use. She guessed most of the rocks must have fallen down on the outside. She could try to make a hole in the wall at her height, but she didn't want to take the risk of the wall collapsing on top of her, burying her under them. 

Speaking of being buried. She looked back when she heard a moan.

"No way…He's alive?" Sam's eyes widened as she whispered astonished.

She doubtfully observed the now slightly moving pile of rocks behind her and sighed. She knew the battle between her conscience and her dark side had begun.

* * *

_**In the meantime**_

"Where's Felix!?" Peter frowned and asked one of the Lost boys.

The Lost boy fidgeted before him, clearly nervous to be the messenger of the bad news. "I.. I don't know.. At one point he was still with us and the next.. he was gone.."

Peter frowned, clearly irritated. "Well, find him!" he ordered.

* * *

"Get him out.. help him!" her conscience urged.

"Don't! He's the reason you're stuck here.. it's his own stupid fault!"

Sam was torn between her conscience and her dark side whispering to her. It felt like she had an angel on one side and a devil on her other shoulder.

"So you're just gonna leave him here to die?!" the angel replied appalled.

"Hé chased yóu remember!? He won't let you go, Pan will catch you and you'll be stuck on this Island forever!" the little devil on her shoulder hissed.

"You're not a murderer!" her conscience tried again..

"Ah.. yeah..yeah she is.." the devil mused.

"No she's not! She never meant to do that!" The angel snapped back.

".. Right.. well, we all know the truth" the devil on her shoulder purred.

"Just shut up!" Sam yelled and threw her hands up in the air. Had she not been alone, people would probably have thought she had gone crazy. Talking and yelling to herself and getting crazy like that.. 

A part of her just wanted to ignore him, to leave him there. She knew she could be ruthless if she had to and she had done things that others would describe as just that.. But leaving him there to die? No she didn't want to think of herself as a murderer..leaving him there under beneath the rubble would definitely lead to his death.. She was completely aware of that and by not helping him she would prove herself a coldblooded murderer.. 

She would win this game fair and square, and if there would be any deaths, it wouldn't be on her account..at least.. not this time..

She started dragging the rocks off of him. She almost didn't know where to start. He was completely buried. She could hardly believe he was still alive.

After what seemed like ages she finally heard him make a strangled groan again.

"Felix?!.. Felix! Can you hear me?!" he only replied with another groan.

"Great.." she simply muttered sarcastically. I've got better things to do than to dig people out,, like.. I don't know.. win a vital game perhaps.. I hate my conscience.." she muttered while she rolled her eyes. 

She finally noticed something she recognized. Some of the rags he wore were now visible between the rocks which encouraged her to hold on. "Dude.. How on earth did you manage to land almost the entirety of the cave on top of you.." she muttered aggravated.

He moved. It startled her at first, but she quickly regained herself, pulling and shoving the last of the rocks off of him.

"Felix!" she said as she pulled his hood off that had covered and protected his face.

His face was a bit scratched and his eyes were closed, but he seemed to be awake.. slightly. 

"Felix, can you hear me?" she tried again. He moaned and tried to open his eyes. He looked almost shocked to find her hovering above him.

"Can you move?" she inquired. He tried, but didn't seem to be all that successful as he let out a painful cry and his face contorted in pain.

Sam overlooked his body, looking for any injuries other than most probably a lot of bruised and broken bones.

His clothes were ragged. Even more than before and his skin and clothes were gray from the layer of dust that laid over it.

His right arm seemed to be broken from the looks of it. He held it carefully to his body with his left hand. 

Here and there he had some scratches on his skin. All of them not very serious but she had still been wary when she had moved him. There was a possibility of internal injuries and she had no clue what to do if he indeed had them. Altogether he looked pretty battered.

She let her hands slide down to his chest and applied a little bit of pressure eliciting another painful cry from Felix.

"you've definitely broken some of your ribs.." Sam informed him coldly. Somehow she felt bad about not feeling sorry for him being in pain, but he hadn't been exactly nice to her either. 

His legs seemed to have been spared from any severe injuries. "How do you feel?" Sam looked him right in the eyes again, not sparing him even one sympathetic look.

"Dizzy.. head hurts.." he spoke as he squinted his eyes and tried to move an arm up to his head, only to be stopped by Sam. "Don't. move." She snapped.

"What happened?.." He whispered. "You don't remember?" Sam frowned and then sighed as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"You probably have a concussion" she sighed and stood up, moving away from him as she realized there was nothing she could do to help him. 

"Wait!" he whispered fiercely. She could hear by his strangled voice that it took him a lot of effort to speak. She impatiently turned around again, still not really feeling any sympathy towards him. "I want.. to.. sit up.." he whispered.

"Are you sure you want that?.. could make the concussion worse you know.." Sam replied frowning, but Felix just shook his head determined.

She kneeled down behind him, carefully trying to lift up his upper body. "Damn.. you're heavier than you look" she muttered..

No response.. something she normally wouldn't mind but right now she really wanted to hear that terribly irritating drawling voice of his.. just something to remind her how she disliked this guy so she wouldn't start to feel sorry for him. 

She carefully moved her arms underneath his and around his waist. She carefully pulled his upperbody further up and dragged him backwards so he could lean against the wall.

She stepped over him and kneeled next to him again. He looked at her.. just looked at her. It almost looked as if he was trying to read her mind.. trying to find out why she did this.. why she was helping him instead of trying to escape..

'"What happened" he asked again, confused.

"You really don't remember?" she raised an eyebrow.. "The cave collapsed.." she started, hoping to see some recognition on his face.. there was none. "With us on top of it.. you were chasing me.." she added trying to make him remember. "Ring a bell?"

He shut his eyes closed again and frowned. He grimaced again as he shifted his body.. or at least.. tried to.

"I think I remember.."

"Good" there was a awkward silence before Sam spoke again.

"How do you feel now?.. still dizzy?"

"I've been better.."

"You think you're going to die any time soon?" She inquired raising her eyebrows.

He narrowed his eyes at her, catching the underlying hope her voice carried.

"I'll live" he drawled out.

Felix though he heard a small sigh and noticed a flash of disappointment in her eyes but if it had been there, than she quickly managed to hide it as it made place for sarcasm."Good!" She smiled brightly. Then I can go back to finding a way to get out of here.

She swiftly stood up and walked to the other side of the cave. Placing her hands on her hips and looking contemplative. 

Felix looked at the heap of rocks Sam had pulled off of him and frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" She replied absently as she laid her hands on the wall, trying to find a weak spot she could go at.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"I didn't save you Felix, I just pulled some rocks off of you.." Sam replied casually without looking back.

"Same thing.." he drawled out.

This time she turned around and walked back to kneel next to him again.

"I'm not as bad as you think Felix.. I'm not a murderer.." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not like you.." she added.

"Pan thinks otherwise.." Felix replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sam blinked. "Excuse me?" almost not believing what she had just heard.

"You heard me.." Felix smiled. "He wants you and your powers, what else do you think he wants you for?" He laughed and started coughing.

He was playing with her and she wasn't going to fall for it. So instead of making a snarky remark Sam just ignored him and returned to trying to take down the wall. 

After a while she gave up finding a weak spot in the wall of rocks and just started to throw her body into it hoping it would crumble.

She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but it was the only way to get out. The choice was getting buried under a wall of stone of getting caught by Pan.. She was in trouble either way.

* * *

"Tinkerbell.."

She stiffened when she heard the voice. She felt him coming up behind her and carefully turned around, holding her head high. "Pan.." she replied.

He smiled at her as if she was a long time friend he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously even though she probably already knew why he paid her a visit.

He cocked his head, almost as if he was trying to read her mind. "I am looking for someone.. A girl..You wouldn't happen to have seen her, have you?" He said as he closed the distance between them.

"A girl?.. No.. don't know what you're talking about.." Tinkerbell bluffed.

Peter narrowed his eyes on her and stepped even closer to her and leaned forward. "You know what happens when you lie to me, don't you Tink!?" he whispered in her ear.

Her heart started to beat faster. Part of her just wanted to run, but the sanity inside her told her she was never going to outrun him. She decided it was best to keep her head held high and just play dumb. "I really don't know what you're talking about Pan" she replied taking a step away from him.

"Come now, Tinkerbell.." Peter chuckled. "Think hard.." he said, his smiled gone from his face.

he suddenly appeared right in front of her, only inches away from her. "Think really hard"

* * *

** _While in the cave **_

She squatted down in front of him. "What does he want from me?" Sam demanded.

When Felix just grinned but didn't answer she grabbed his throat, done with being kind and patient.

"What does he want from me?!" 

For as far as he was able to, he laughed. "He wishes to break you.." Felix hissed.. "He wishes to make you our very first Lost girl.

Sam snorted and let go of him. "Break me huh?.. In his dreams" she snapped.

"You really don't get it do you?" Felix's voice drawled. "Peter Pan always gets what he wants.." He smiled. 

"Not this time.." Sam narrowed her eyes at Felix.

"It doesn't matter now.. It's only a matter of time before they find us.. íf they haven't already.." Felix drawled out.

"You lost girl.. you're one of us now!" he laughed spreading his arms as if to emphasize his statement. 

She lunged at him, grabbing his hair and forcefully pulling his head back. "Don't forget I could still break your neck" she spat at him, which only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly he started coughing heavily, probably due to his laughter. "Suits you right.." she sneered, not showing any sign of worry or care for him.

She turned away from him, bringing a hand to her head and closing her eyes. Her breathing picked up.. she didn't want to admit how much his threats scared her. She missed her powers not more than ever. The tension of the last couple of days had been building up inside of her.. building up until she could take no more.

She hit her fists against the wall of rocks as the tears she had been forcing back escaped her eyes. She let out a strangled cry and sank down onto her knees.. finally collapsing under the weight on her shoulders. She leaned back against the wall opposites of Felix, closing her eyes and letting the tears stream down her eyes, not caring if Felix saw it..

She sat like that for a while, keeping her eyes closed and not stopping the tears that escaped her eyes. She expected Felix to make some nasty remark about her finally breaking.. but somehow it stayed out.

After she regained her breath and felt like she had control over her body again she slowly opened her eyes. She looked straight into Felix's, but he didn't say a thing. Instead, he just stared at her. Not any emotion could be read from his face, but it did look as if his gaze had softened. Felix almost looked sympathetic.

Sam didn't trust her voice enough to say something and so it stayed silent for awhile. Both of them just staring at each other, and perhaps for the first time really seeing each other for the vulnerable humans they were.

* * *

_"I want to show you something dear"_

"_What is it?" she questioned as she watched Tams pick up and old looking book from her desk and walked back over to where she sat._

_Grandma Tams sat down next to her and opened the book on her lap._

"_This my dear, is a very old and special book." The young girl frowned. "What makes it so special?"_

"_It is a book about magic.." she continued "magic.. and magical people.."_

"_like.. like me?" she questioned carefully. "Yes, like you" Tams smiled._

_Together they thumbed through the book for another half hour before they came to an illustration of a bracelet. This piqued the young girl's interest._

"_This is a very special, but dangerous bracelet sweetheart..They say it can bind the powers of the most magical of beings. Once trapped in it, they can only be released by the one who owns it" Tams told her as she watched the young girls eyes widen._

"_Oh.." she could only say.._

"_Have you ever seen one, grandma Tams?" the girl questioned_

"_No my dear, but I've heard of it and read of it in this book." She gestured at the old book on her lap._

"_It is a very powerful thing dear.. just like the magic you hold." She leaned forward and whispered in her ear._

"_You must listen very carefully to me now.." the old woman warned._

"_What you carry is a very special gift, and it was given to you for a reason. You must treasure it, but also need to learn to control it."_

"_I am learning Tams.. I'm practicing every day!" she enthusiastically interrupted._

"_I know sweetheart" the woman smiled while she lovingly placed a hand on the girls head._

"_I know you're special.. and you are meant for something special.. but not everyone understands this.. some people will be afraid of you, for what you are.. some people will want to hurt you because of it.. so you múst promise me.. to never tell anyone about your gift.. do you understand?!" she was very serious now._

_The young girl looked at her with wide eyes. "I promise grandma Tams.." she whispered._

_The old woman smiled relieved. "That's my girl.. that's my Sam.."_

* * *

"That thing around your wrist.." Felix broke the silence that had been lingering between them for a few hours now.

Sam pushed her head up from the wall and looked at him. "Yes?.."

"What exactly is it?" he questioned.

Sam frowned.. "What you said.. It binds my powers.."

"I know what I said.. but whát is it exactly?" he repeated. Sam cocked her head but seemed to understand what he meant.

"It is a very old relic from long lost times.." Sam started. "It was used hundreds of years ago, when people were utterly afraid of magic and those who had it". Sam looked at the bracelet around her wrist.

"It binds the powers of the one who wears it and can only be taken off by the one who owns it.." She said sadly.

" making the one who wears it part of the possession.." Sam added softly.

She had almost whispered it, but still Felix had heard it. He felt a pang.. somehow it hurt to see her sad like this.. something he didn't like to see any longer.

"How did you come by your magic?" He subtly and effectively changed the subject.

"I don't know.." Sam looked up at him again.

"I've actually always had it.."

"Did your parents have magic?" He asked at which she cocked her head.

"I thought Pan knew everything.." she started..

Felix frowned, not really getting where she was going. "He knows a lot, yes.."

"But.. he doesn't share his knowledge with you, does he?" Sam finished for him, a tiny smirk on her face.  
Felix didn't answer this but the look on his face said enough.. 

Sam sighed. She didn't know why she was telling him all these things, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to shut up.

"I don't know if my parents had magic.. " Sam shrugged. "I never knew my father and my mother.. well, she ditched me when I was still an infant.." Sam said never breaking Felix's gaze, daring him to make some sort of comment.

"You've been alone all your life haven't you…" Felix stated. The way he said it clearly left no space to argue and Sam wasn't going to. She really did not want to continue this conversation with him but she also did not feel like denying that which was evident.

So she decided to turn the tables around. 

"Why are doing here in Neverland?" It was Sam's turn to ask questions now..

To her astonishment he didn't even do so much as blink at her kind of bold question.

"I followed Peter" he said eventually.

"I gathered that much, but.. why?" Sam frowned. She didn't understand how someone would willingly live with that monster and even do his dirty work.

"I was alone too.. my mother died when I was young and my father was an alcoholic.. I ran away at a certain point.." he drawled out. 

Sam could almost not believe that this was the same Felix as the one she had met a few days before. He was so open and honest to her now. Perhaps it was his current vulnerability or the fact that all that had to lean on right now was each other..

"Pan offered me a home.. and I took it.."

Somehow Sam couldn't find it in her to blame him. He had been alone as well.. and he took his chance at having a home.. somewhere to belong.. Something she had been longing for her entire life as well, perhaps she would have done the same thing if Pan had offered her..

But Pan hadn't.. No, he had taken her.. against her will and that made the entire situation different for her. 

But this boy sitting across from her, he wasn't so bad after all. Behind the scarred mask there was indeed a lonely lost boy who had just been looking for a family.  
Something they shared and they both knew it but neither felt the need to point it out. It was like an understanding between them consistent of unspoken words. 

It felt like hours to Sam since they had had their conversation. Felix had fallen asleep shortly after their confessions. She was kind of jealous of him, she wished she could sleep but somehow it would not come.

She rested her head against the wall again letting her eyes drift off staring at the undefeatable rock wall when something suddenly caught her eye. 

She couldn´t believe she hadn´t noticed it before but she actually saw light shining on the backwall into the cave. It was small, but it was there. She got up from the ground and walked up to the wall. She grabbed one of the biggest rocks she could carry and lifted it up high and threw it against the wall. She repeated this a few times before the noticed some movement in the rocks before her. By now Felix had woken up and was watching her curiously. 

At the same time she heard voices coming from the other side of the cave.

"Crap!" she muttered. "Great timing boys!.." The Lost boys had found them. She would have to hurry now.

She heard Felix start to laugh behind her. "Why don't you just give up.. You won't make it.. He won't let you"

Sam looked back at him irritated. "And here I thought we had some sort of understanding Felix.." she smiled sarcastically.

"O yes.. I understand you want a home Samantha" his voice drawled. "You can get that with us.."

"Not a chance.." she muttered too soft for him to hear. 

She threw her body against the wall with all her strength. Again.. and again until she finally broke through the wall only seconds before the other came crashing down.

"Get her!" Peter yelled at the Lost boys.

But the Lost boys were too late, for Sam had already fled into the dark of the night…

* * *

**Perhaps this chapter was a little bit boring.. next chapter will have more action. :) I still really hope you liked it! Let me know in a review! :D and suggestions ofcourse always welcome :)**

(p.s. It might take a while till the next update since I've got another exam coming up next tuesday -_- but i'm not sure yet, maybe I'll even update this weekend again :) )


	7. Chapter 7 Winner or loser?

**Hii I'm back!  
I'm really sorry for not updating for an entire week.. I feel soo bad about it! I'm afraid I am developing a 'nasty' habit of updating only once a week.. I will try to update faster from now on! :) This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, mainly because I couldn't fit in all in right now and I want to see the new episode first! :) can't wait! :D**

**Anyway! I really hope you like this chapter, enjoy reading! :)**

********************************  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything :( except Sam..**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She ran as fast as she could, not sparing a glance behind her. She knew what was there, she had to focus on the path before her. She couldn't get caught.. not now she was so close..

"_Give it up Sam.. You know you're not going to make it.."_

About half an hour after Sam had escaped the cave she started to hear his voice in her head. At first it really freaked her out, she thought she was going mad. She hated it, she tried her best to block him out. His voice and the image her mind connected it with. With every word he said she could visualize him saying it with that horrible smirk of his. He tried to get into her head, make her break like Felix had told her. That little bit of knowledge was just enough to keep her sane while he kept rambling on in her head, trying to make her slow down and to try to get her to making a mistake.

The map told her she was nearly there. All she had to do was make it to the shore and she'd be free. _"Just a little further.." _she thought as the howling of the Lost boys grew louder, telling her they were gaining on her.

"_You're not fast enough.."_

She zigzagged through the woods, dodging trees, very ugly looking thorn bushes and arrows that were being shot at her all the while trying keeping a steady pace. They hadn't had a clear shot at her yet due to the fact that she had a considerable advantage, but they were creeping up on her. She was slowing down.. as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't going to be fast enough. So if she couldn't outrun them by being faster, perhaps she had to be smarter.

"_You'll néver outrun us_!" the voice snapped.

Instead of thinking it through properly she followed her instincts and took a sharp turn to the right, ducking and rolling underneath the nearest bushes.

She heard their footsteps and voices approaching. They couldn't be more than thirty-five feet away from her.

The dense overgrowth hid her from their sight. Sam held her breath as she watched them run right past her hiding spot. She waited a bit longer before rolling out from underneath the bushes and continue the opposite way. The adrenaline rushing through her body making her agile and fast on her feet. She didn't even feel the pain anymore as thorns and branches scraped her skin while she ran past them. 

"Idiots.." she muttered as she ran the other way again. In the distance she saw the forest was thinning and more light shining through the trees. Almost there.. just a little further.. "Come on!.. You can do it!" she encouraged herself.

She heard it before she could see it.. The crashing sound of waves. Her breathing picked up and she felt her heart beating in her chest when she noticed the beautiful white beach stretched along the shore. 

She crashed through the line of trees and onto the beach. She ran a few feet onto the beach before slowing down and letting herself fall down to her knees. She was panting, completely exhausted from the run. She slowly looked around her, almost afraid this was an illusion. She couldn't believe she had actually made it to the other side of the island.. "I made it.. I made it..I won.." she whispered.

She grabbed the map again, checking whether she was crazy or not. She wasn't.. The cross she represented and the cross representing her goal had now become one. Her feeling of freedom and joy was short-lived as a sudden movement and an all too familiar voice behind her startled her. She quickly stood up and turned around to face them. 

Sam had expected him to look angry, disappointed, seething, furious, irritated or something in that direction. She had certainly not expected him to be wearing that irritating smirk that had been haunting her mind for some time. She had this sick feeling in her stomach that she wasn't going to like whatever this next conversation would be about. Nevertheless she raised her head high, facing him without fear.. make that facing him without letting him know she was terrified of him. 

She looked around at the Lost boys surrounding her now. She noticed Felix wasn't among them.. for some reason she found herself actually curious to his condition right now.

"Where's Felix?" Sam smiled wickedly but somehow she felt guilty trying to be mean about what happened to him. 

Their heart to heart back in the cave somehow really changed her opinion about him. Yes, she still thought he was a jerk, but now she felt like he was at least a jerk with a heart. Something she couldn't say about the demon standing right in front of her now.

"He's back at the camp.." Pan replied. "He can't wait to see you again" His smirk grew even wider when he saw her eyes widen. 

"I made it!.. I'm not going back with you." she told him.

He frowned. "Did you?" he chuckled slightly.  
"You were supposed to make it to the óther side of the island" When Sam frowned he continued. "Look at the map.." 

When Sam looked at the map her heart just stopped beating. Peter Pan chuckled as he watched realization dawn upon her face. The cross representing the other side of the island on the map had moved. She was now standing at the former place of the cross, and the cross had moved to the other side of the island.. the exact place from where this 'game' started. 

"No!.. no!" Sam shrieked. "This can't be..!" Her hands started to tremble as she shook the parchmenther hands. "The cross was here!" she yelled desperately, pointing at the place where the cross had been all along. All hope of winning and her freedom slipping through her fingers.

Peter merely chuckled again. The entire sound had an evil ring to it. No feeling, no emotions, just..pure..evil.. 

"What did you..? this is impossible..you.. you cheated!" Peter raised an eyebrow at her accusation.

Pan didn't answer right away giving Sam enough time to put the pieces together.

Anger and disappointment were boiling inside of her, making her forget the fear she felt for him. She threw the map aside and took a few intimidating strides toward him, pointing at him.

"You cheated.." she repeated, this time fully convinced of it.

She didn't give him any chance to respond as she continued.

"You never thought I'd get this far, did you?! You planned on catching me before I was even halfway through.. That's why you changed the map.. you moved the cross!.." Pan was most certainly nót amused but she continued relentlessly despite the fact that his expression had grown dark, all mirth and mischievousness having left his face.

"Tell me.. back in that cave.. It was you, wasn't it.. it was you who broke through the wall.

I had been going at that wall for hours, trying to break through, before you guys came. Those rocks were completely stuck.. There is nóway in hell they were able to do within three minutes, what I couldn't pull off in three hours!" ." She gestured at the Lost boys. "It was you.. you used your magic.. and don't try to deny it.. I know it's true.. I felt it around me when you took down that wall.. I felt the magic entering the cave.."

With every word she spoke she believed it even more.

"You helped them.. yóur magic crumbled the wall... We had agreed on nómagic Pan!"

She spit the last few words. 

Sam balled her fists, trying to keep her anger in check as she narrowed her eyes and took another step closer to him. Pan didn't so much as flinch.. much to Sam's disappointment.

"I must say.. I had you pegged as a lot of things, Peter pan, but never a coward.."

"A coward?" He chuckled all of a sudden and raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think I'm coward?!" He looked very stern again, obviously irritated by her words.

"You were too afraid that I would make it to the other side.. too afraid you would lose and would have to hold up to your word and let me go.. Too afraid of what I'd do to you if I you were forced to let me go!" Sam hissed.

"Are you ready?!" he asked. He looked furious at the way she was speaking to him.

"NO!.. yes.." 

"Good." He took a step closer to her.

"I must admit.. I'm impressed..you did better than I expected" he started. "But as I may have, or may not have told you before.. Nóthing on this island happens without me knowing about it, or without my permission. I do not listen to rules.. I máke the rules!" He snarled at her.

"We..had..a..deal!.." Sam slowly drawled out emphasizing every word. The desperation she had felt earlier was completely engulfed by the anger and hate she felt for that boy. Would she have had her powers right now she would have torn him apart. Her anger being enough to finish him off with only a wave of her hand. And she vowed to herself that as soon as this bracelet came off she would do just that. 

His attitude suddenly changed. He straightened his back and Sam thought she could almost see him think of a new tactic to deal with her.  
Peter smirked. "Let's say, you're right, even though I will never admit to that, and I díd use magic to break down that wall.. Then I lost the game.. right?"

Sam had no idea where this new approach was going but she doubted she was going to like it, but she nodded to answer his question.

"But what if we both turned out to be cheaters..?" He raised an eyebrow and he watched his words sink in.

'What!?" she uttered and held up her wrist and wiggled it around in front of him.. "Power blocking bracelet.. remember?!.. I didn't cheat!"

'I'm not talking about that.. I'm talking about the magic that was used in order to heal your injury.."

She frowned at first, not really getting what he was going at. But realization quickly dawned onto her face. _"Tinkerbell.."_

'The magic may not have come fróm you.. but it did help you" So if you still think I cheated, perhaps it's time for you to think about what magic has done for you in this game.. Looking at it like that means we both cheated..."

"We both lost.." Sam whispered staring at the ground in shock. She was só close to being free.. so close.. 

From the corner of her eye she watched him take a step towards her, which she immediately responded to by backing up a few steps herself. There wasn't an awful lot of space she could put between them, seeing as they were surrounded by the Lost boys.

Peter chuckled at her pitiful attempt to get away from him. "Seeing as neither of us had won or lost, nothing has changed since the beginning of this game. So you're still my guest of honor.." he smiled wickedly. 

He nodded at a Lost boy and turned around to walk away. The boy approached Sam, trying to grab her arm. She shook his hand off aggressively and followed after Pan. _"I'm gonna kill him.. I'm gonna kill him!."_ Was all she could think of.

A few boys grabbed a hold of her this time, growling at her to stop struggling. 

Peter slightly turned back, smirking. "Don't worry Sam.. you're going to love Neverland.. as our very first Lost girl.."

As if the anger she felt before wasn't enough, this made it even worse. In her rage she somehow was able throw out some punches and wriggle herself free from the grasp of the Lost boys. Pan was still watching her and looked kind of amused seeing her this enraged.

He didn't move a muscle as she came to stand in front of him, barely containing her anger. He couldn't help but smile at seeing how much restrain herself from punching him right in the face.  
In order to provoke her a little bit more he leaned forward and whispered to her. "You will come back to camp with us.. and tonight you will be lost in the music.."

As he had expected she froze with this statement, knowing his words had hit home. For a moment she was at a loss for words ,before regaining herself digging her nails further into her balled fists.

No..' she stated. His eyebrows quirked up. Surprised at the fact she dared to defy him.

"What did you say?" Sam could feel the air around them tense as the Lost boys looked at each other uneasily.. knowing she had made a mistake trying to defy him. Knowing this confrontation wasn't going to end well.

"You heard me.. I said No!" she repeated, not giving in to the fear and the regret she already felt for going against him this boldly. 

Peter expression darkened. He nodded his head into one of the Lost boys' direction who in turn nodded back and dispersed with the lost boys. They vanished into the woods until it was only Peter and Sam left on the beach.. and let me tell you.. he didn't look happy. Sam refused to give in to the feeling that crept up her spine and the chills he sent down her spine as he took a step closer to her, invading her personal space and stepping so close, their noses were almost touching.

She raised her head high, pronounced herself officially crazy, gathered all her courage and decided to provoke him a bit further. 

"Something wrong with your hearing Pan?" She whispered innocently..

A smile graced his face, making him look utterly terrifying. The smile was cold. His face held absolutely no emotion anymore. No malice, no playfulness, no anger.. nothing, but his eyes were dark and cold and made him look utterly terrifying. He was absolutely seething.

"I think you are the one who has not been listening well.." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You will néver leave Neverland, you were mine the second you set foot on Neverland's soil." 

Something in her snapped and without thinking she raised her arms and with all her force she pushed him away from her. The hunt and constant resistance had worn her out. Her initial plan was to send Pan to the ground, but because she was so worn out, the attempt ended in Pan being forced to only take a few steps back. Nevertheless, her own action shocked her and she also warily took a few steps back, trying to create as much space between them as she could before he had regained himself.

He looked shocked by her action at first, but when he raised his head and locked eyes with her she froze in her spot. 

She had done it now.. He was angry.. he was really, really angry. His eyes darkened and narrowed into tiny slits. His jaw was set. She couldn't move. Was it fear holding her back? Or was it something else? All she knew is that it kept her solidly in her place, not even daring to make a move, to even flinch or take a step back as he took a few quick strides towards her. His glare being enough to keep her rooted to the spot.

As soon as he reached her she snapped out of it, regaining control of her body, wanting and trying to fight him off. But it was too late, she was too late, she was too weak, he was too strong. 

He forcefully grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her tight against his chest, making it unable for her to move since she was so drained of her energy. "I think it is time you realize who is in control here.. I think it's time you learn what happens when you disobey me" he hissed in her ear.

"You're crazy! I will never obey you, let alone stay around you!" Sam spat.

He laughed. "Don't worry, in time you won't feel like that anymore.. You'll want to stay here, you will wánt to be loyal to me.. You will be one of us.. one of the lost ones.."

"You've got some real issues.. you know that?!" 

The last thing she heard was his low chuckle before they were no longer on the beach. 

They were surrounded by trees again. Before she could take a closer look at her new surrounding Peter pushed her away from him, sending her face down into the dirt. She was just quick enough to break her fall, but not quick enough to fight off the many Lost boys that grabbed her again. She felt dizzy and had a difficult time seeing straight. "What did you...do..?" she murmured, her words almost unintelligible. The Lost boys hauled her to her feet and almost immediately threw her to the ground again after dragging her a few steps forward.

This time she landed on something hard. When she opened her eyes, the world was still spinning, but she could make out the vertical linings of bars.. more precisely, bamboo. She turned around, realizing she was surrounded by it. A cage.. she was in a cage.. and the door was just being closed and locked. Through the bars she could see Pan approaching and say something to one of the Lost boys. She didn't understand what he was saying, their voices sounded distorted and she was starting to see double. Her head was hurting. It was easier to close her eyes and try to drown out the voices.

"No one disobeys me Samantha.. try to remember that in the future.." she heard him say and slowly opened her eyes again. The last thing before she passed out was the wicked gleam in his eyes. 

* * *

**************************************************** ************************************************** **************

I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It's a bit shorter, because I **really **need some sleep :P and I want to see the next episode first.  
I almost have the next chapter ready.. and I promise it will be up faster than it took me to update this time. Next chapter you will find out more about her past and what made her to be the person she is today.

Please review! Your reviews really inspire me! :D And if you have any** ideas, suggestions, questions.. anything**! Let me know! :D I would love to hear them!


	8. Chapter 8 Realisation

**_Hi guys, Thanks for all the reviews! Really, they really inspire me and keep me going._**

Watching the last episode I kinda freaked out.. I did not _see that one coming... :O Anyway, I don't really know wheter I like Peter being Rumple's father or not.. what I do know is I'll never be able to look at him the same again..  
__Having said that.. In this story Peter is NOT Rumple's father.. He's just a sick, twisted, evil,_ incredibly sexy and handsome_ teenager :P_

Anyway.. |On with the story! :D Hope you like it!

*******************  
Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT.. but a girl can dream right?

* * *

_It was freezing and snowing when Sam reluctantly made her way through the abandoned streets of the town she lived in. She really did not want to go back, knowing what awaited her. But she had made a promise to grandma Tams, and she would never break a promise._

_She stood in front of the back door. A chill ran down her spine, fear of what was waiting behind that door. She gathered all the courage she could find and opened it._

* * *

"Sam!..Sam!" She heard someone call out her name. She slowly opened her eyes realizing she was moving. Memories of the last day came flooding back to her..if it had even been a day since..

She remembered seeing him saying something before she passed out but she couldn't quite recall what his words had been. 

"A cage.." she muttered. Reality kicked in and her eyes shot open as she grabbed the bars of the cage. "A cage!.. what the hell!?" She hissed angrily.

"Sam!" she heard her name again. Looking down she saw it was Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell!?"  
Tinkerbell smiled as Sam's recognition. "I've come to safe you!" she called back up. Carefull looking around her to make sure no one was around.

"I need you to swing the cage so I can get a clear shot at the rope holding it up" 

Sam looked up through the bars to see what she meant. A single thick rope was holding the cage and her up. Realisation struck her. "What!? Are you out of your mind?!" Sam hissed back.

"It's the only option we've got.. that is íf you want to get out of here.!" She hissed back.

The determined look in Tinkerbell's eyes told Sam she was dead serious. "Allright.." she sighed defeatedly. She really wanted to get out of this cage. 

She started to move from right to left causing the cage to start swinging. An unnerving feeling crept up Sam's spine as the cage started creaking at the excessive movement.

She glanced back at Tinkerbell to see she had an arrow pointed at the rope above the cage. Or at least, that's what Sam hoped she was aiming at.

Sam tightly closed her eyes, awaiting the hard and painfull fall she and the cave were going to make. She grabbed the bars of the cave just as Tinkerbell released the arrow. 

The cave landed with a loud sound of creaking and breaking bamboo. Not to mention the strangled cry Sam wasn't able to hold back. Her legs had taken much of the hit. The bars of the cave were marked into her flesh, sore and red. It would fade away over time, but right now it hurt like hell. The force of impact between the ground and the cave had destroyed the lock that kept the cave closed.

Tinkerbell rushed towards her, pulling the door open and offering Sam a hand. Sam gladly took it and let Tinkerbell pull her up. She still felt a little dizzy and her legs felt wobbly from the impact of the fall. "Thank you!"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Come on..we don't have much time before Pan will find out!" she looked around again before pulling Sam with her through the woods. 

"Where are we going" Sam asked tentatively. Desperately trying to keep up with her, despite the pain she still felt.

"Someplace safe." Tinkerbell called back.

That wasn't going to do. "TINKERBELL!" Sam hissed trough clenched teeth. " . !?" She hád to know.

Tinkerbell suddenly stopped and turned around. Once again checking if they were being followed.

A nervous feeling crept over her. A feeling telling her Peter pan would find her anyway, no matter where Tinkerbell would hide her.

"I'm taking you to my place" she smiled. "You will be safe there"

Sam frowned but before she could answer Tinkerbell opened her mouth again. "Oh.. and you can call me Tink" she added before she started to move again.

With only the option of following 'Tink' or running back into Pan's clutches she chose the first and ran after Tinkerbell into the woods. 

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes." Pan curtly answered. Normally he would smirk or laugh about his games but truthfully he wasn't so sure this time. A lot was at stake for him and he needed this to work.. he needed to get her on his side. He had tried to break her by force but so far she hadn't budged. He really needed this new approach to work, it was already taking longer than he wanted.

"You do not seem convinced.." Felix stated hesitantly. Pan glared at him.

"Are you doubting me?" His cold voice sent shivers down Felix's spine.

"Ofcourse not" came the quick reply with an underlying hint of fear in his voice.

"_Good" _Pan thought. "_At least théy still fear me..only one more to go"_

* * *

"I need to get off this island!" Sam muttered. She was pacing through the small tree house. Tink sighed. "You can't.." she told Sam for the umpteenth time. "Only Pan can let you go off the island"

Sam stopped pacing and turned around to face the ex-fairy. "Tell me.. why did you save me?." She glared at Tink.

"If you are so sure there is nó way off this island." Tinkerbell kept quiet this time, frustration and fear boiling inside of her. Sam could see it in her eyes.

"If Pan is só powerful that everyone fears him, even yóu, why did you save me from him?" Sam accused again. "Because then he will find me here!"

Tinkerbell sighed. "He won't hurt you Sam.." she started. "He's gone through a lot of trouble to get you here, and he has kept you safe.. This is a dangerous island you know.."

Sam's eyes widened. "And he néver kept a girl on the island before.." Tinkerbell pleaded. 

"No!.." Sam stated. "He did nót protect me.. he kidnapped me, injured me, and he keeps me prisoner.. who knows what he really wants from me" Sam said before she started pacing again. After a while she sat down with a look on her face that told Tinkerbell, trouble was ahead.

"So.. if I you say I can't get off the island without his permission perhaps I will need a different approach.. I have to kill him.." Sam suddenly decided this to be the only option. "If only I can get close enough.." she pondered.

"Why don't you just give in to him?!" Tinkerbell now threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "He's not an idiot! He's got magic.. you don't! 

Sam froze. She had heard these words one too many times for them to not trigger a wave of emotions and memories. Memories from a life she had long left behind, but a life that still haunted her. Despite all this she managed to shove these feelings aside for a moment and focus on the present again.

"He's not an idiot! He's got magic.. you don't! Tinkerbell added.

Tink's sudden outburst caught Sam off guard, but also made her suspicious. Tinkerbell seemed to realize her mistake as she quickly returned to whatever she was doing before she lost it. 

Sam slowly stood up and took a cautious step towards her. "What's up with you?.." She asked tentatively. "Then why does it look an awful lot like you're on team-Pan?!"

"I'm not his side!" Tinkerbell yelled. Sam had already opened her mouth to say something, but slowly closed it again as reality hit her. "He put you up to this.." It wasn't a question.

"He wants you to get me to trust him..to give into him"

When lost look on Tink's face gave Sam her answer. Without speaking another word she turned around and climbed down the stairs of the tree house.

"Sam, wait!" Tinkerbell called after her. Sam heard her climb down the stairs as well. "Please.. just listen to me.." Sam swirled around covering the distance between them in a few strides.

"Whý should I listen to you, when you're obviously on his side!?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "You don't understand.. I had no choice.." Tinkerbell pleaded but was cut off by Sam.

"You were the ónly person I thought I could trust! Thank you for reminding me to never trust anyone.." she spat before turning around and disappearing trough the woods, leaving a lost and broken Tinkerbell behind. 

* * *

After walking for about one hour straight, Sam sat down on a boulder. She had been walking without any idea where she was going. She could very well be walking straight into Pan's camp again.

She sighed. She hated what this land did to her. She felt alone.. now more than ever.. on this island, she felt like nobody.. she felt lost, but she couldn't let hím know that..

It's not as if she wasn't alone or lost before she came to Neverland.. but she felt more at home in that land. Knowing what she had to do to get what she want.. which strings to pull and where to go for safety.. but here in Neverland, she knew nothing.. and it scared the hell out of her. 

She looked around, trying to decide where to go. She hadn't been to this part of the woods before. The forest was very dense. The tall trees almost didn't let any light in. She sighed, realizing she had nowhere to go.

She tried to concentrate, think of a way to get out of this messy situation but she couldn't. 

"_Why don't you just give into him?!.."_ She couldn't get the words out of her head. She had heard them many times before, and they had always accompanied pain.

Now that she was alone the memories she had suppressed before now came flooding back up. 

* * *

_"Where have you been!?"  
The man Sam had to call her foster father, yelled at her as soon as she had crossed the threshold of the backdoor leading straight into the kitchen.  
_

_He was a man in his mid-fifties who basically did not know how to work a razor, did not know the word non-alcoholic, and who treated women like shit. Especially those with the guts to stand up to him. He thought that every problem could be solved with violence. And a problem to him she was.._

"_Out!.." Sam snapped through clenched teeth as she hid her face deeper into her hoodie and walked right past him. Or at least.. tried to.._

"_Don't be disrespectful to me girl!" he yelled. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back against the counter. She grunted with the force her back hit the counter. _

_She had expected this to happen. She could've known he was drunk again. He was always drunk.. she had just hoped he would've passed out by now. The thought of using her powers on him crossed her mind as he quickly approached her. It took all her strength to keep herself from using her magic on him.. she couldn't.. she had promised grandma Tams.. she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.._

_She shut her eyes tightly and pulled her arms up protectively as she waited for the next blow. _

_It came only seconds later and he threw her headfirst against a cabinet. Sam quickly regained herself and she tried to squirm away as far from him as possible. He was quicker though.. something very wondrous Sam thought, for her smelled like he had consumed an entire liquor store. His hands wrapped against her throat blocking her air supply._

"_I will no longer tolerate your behavior girl!" he yelled. "I give you everything.. food! A roof above your head.. and still you disrespect me!" He yelled at her while she desperately tried to pry his hands off her throat, quickly losing her strength as black dots were already invading her sight._

_He let go just in time her pushed her sideways against the counter again. Only this time she hit her head against it._

_She felt something warm trickle down her head. Her sight was blurry and she felt dizzy. Through the haze she recognized the still silhouette of her foster mom standing in the doorway. _

"_Just give into him.." Sam heard her say again. The same thing she would always say when he was beating her up._

_The last thing she took in was his monstrous body hovering over her and his sick laugh._

* * *

Sam was shivering. Both from cold and fear. The little light that shone through the trees earlier was now fading, causing the forest to growing even darker.

She froze and her head snapped to the side. She could have sworn she heard something. Taking a deep breath she told herself not to let him get into her head, even though he really was starting to..

She took a few steps forward until she was sure she wasn't alone anymore. She felt his presence. She could almost feel his eyes burning into her neck.

So she did the one thing that she could think of.. Run! 

She didn't get far. Within a second he appeared before her and smiled. His eyes dark.

"Where are you going Sam?" he asked. His voice sounded different. It wasn't filled with malice, mischievousness, or anger.

He sounded like a normal boy, casually asking her where she was going. Only he wasn't a normal boy, Sam reminded herself. He was an evil, scheming, wicked demon.. an attractive one at that, but nonetheless.. she couldn't think of him like that. 

But he wás really handsome, her mind told her again. _"What the hell is wrong with me?!" _She scolded herself. _"After everything he did to me?!"_.

Peter Pan took a step closer to her, causing her to take one back. He kept coming at her until her back hit a tree. He smiled his wicked smile again. _"Good, show me you're evil.. keep it coming, remind me!"_ Sam mentally encouraged him.

She really didn't like that the thought of him being handsome had even crossed her mind. It irritated her, but her irritation didn't stop him from stepping even closer to her. So close that their noses almost touched and she could feel his hot breath on her cold skin. He had been this close to her before but it hadn't felt this intimidating then. She hadn't felt like she wouldn't mind him coming this close to her and touching her..even though he scared the hell out of her. 

He sighed. "I know how you feel Samantha.." Pan whispered. "You feel lost, don't you.." His stormy blue eyes seemed to be looking straight into her soul. She found herself to be entranced by them. Not being able to think straight, Sam averted her eyes before replying. 

"You don't and I don't!.. You locked me in a fucking cage Pan!" she snapped. She pushed her hands against his chest. -his muscled chest- and tried to push him away. To her disappointment he didn't even move an inch. Instead he grabbed her wrists and slammed them down against the tree on either side of her head while he moved his head even closer to hers. 

His eyes widened and the corners of his lips slightly curled up. "I did.." His low voice growled menacingly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Yes, she felt fear, but she also felt a weird fluttering feeling down in her stomach. He was getting to her, she knew it but she couldn't stop it.

When he leaned back a bit her eyes lowered down to his lips. _"No!..Stop it!" _She mentally scolded herself again and looked him straight in the eye again.  
A low chuckle escaped his lips. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her securely against the tree while.

He took both of her wrists in one hand now and held them securely above her head. She felt his other hand slide down her waist to her hip. His lips ever so slightly touching hers."Tell me Samantha.. do you fear me?"… 

* * *

**Soo, that was chapter 8! Tell me what you think! Did you like it? Or not? Sam's is starting to feel attracted to him.. was the scene yay, or nay? Please leave review!**

Things will get more "M" from this point on!.. :) (Finally :P )  
**If you have any suggestions for the story or something you would like to see happen, please tell me :) Ideas are always welcome!**


End file.
